A Deadly Alliance
by Henny14
Summary: What happens when the Cybermen and Daleks form an alliance? Will the doctor manage to defeat them or will he fail? And a certain someone from the past returns... Please Review!
1. Rose's Return

THE DALEK SAUCER, CURRENT DAY:

"We have re-ceived in-for-ma-tion that there is a space-ship fly-ing be-side us," The Supreme Dalek stated

"Of what ori-gin?" A Dalek questioned.

"Cyber-man Ori-gin," The Supreme Dalek replied.

"Then we must Ex-ter-min-ate them!" A Dalek shouted.

"Agreed Ex-ter-min-ate the cyber-men!" The Supreme Dalek commanded.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" The Daleks all cried out at once.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!"

A Dalek put its plunger up to a button on the wall. "The gun is rea-dy. Full Ex-ter-min-at-ion!"

Suddenly there was a funny noise and an electronic voice sounded. "Stop!"

The Daleks all looked at the intruder, a cyberman standing in the middle of the room.

A Dalek rolled forwards and screeched, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" But before it could fire, the Cyberman commanded,

"You will stop!"

"Why should we list-en to yo-u?!" The Dalek questioned.

"Because we propose an alliance," The Cyberman replied.

"An alliance?!" The Supreme Dalek demanded.

"Correct. Together we could beat the Doctor and burn his precious earth. We could become the dominant species' in the universe. We could delete every other living thing."

"Re-quest Accep-ted. To-ge-ther we will ex-ter-min-ate the universe," The Supreme Dalek said.

12345

It was an ordinary day in the TARDIS, well as ordinary as it could get.

The Doctor was flying the TARDIS back to 21st century earth, to take Amy to a concert of a band she really liked. Amy was sitting on a chair, waiting for the TARDIS to land.

"We're here, come along, Pond," The Doctor said, walking towards the door. Amy stood up and followed him, grabbing her jacket along the way.

When they stepped out, it was a chilly autumn day in London.

The doctor licked his finger and put it in the air.

"Oh," He said. "Three weeks early."

"Right, let's just go ahead in time three weeks-" Amy started, but was cut off by The Doctor.

"Amy, look," He said, pointing at the sky. There, in the sky were two space ships. One looked like a flying saucer, and the other one, well it just looked like a spaceship.

"That's a Dalek saucer," The Doctor said, pointing at the fly saucer. "And that, that's a Cybermen's spaceship…" The Doctor pointed at the other spaceship. "This is not good." The Doctor started pacing. "My two deadliest enemies, both here, this isn't good at all."

"So what do we do?" Amy questioned the Doctor.

"We need to find a way to stop them, come on," The Doctor replied, turning and walking off down the street.

12345

Rose Tyler had been searching for the Doctor for six months. Six months ago she had found a way into her old universe. She had to find the Doctor. She was still very determined, even after so long, searching every day. And now was her chance, with the spaceships in the sky, the Doctor was bound to turn up sooner or later.

The Doctor's clone, John Smith was nice, and her friend, but long ago they had broken up. He was still in Pete's world. He wasn't the Doctor.

Rose walked along a street in London, near where she used to live. When she turned off onto another street, she saw it.

She saw the TARDIS.

Rose ran as fast as she could run towards the TARDIS. When she reached it, she tried the door. Locked. _Oh great! _Rose thought. She turned and headed down the street. _Maybe the Doctor went down here; _she thought and headed off down the street.

She couldn't see the Doctor anywhere, so she stopped to ask someone if they'd seen him. She tapped a man wearing a tweed jacket on the back. He spun around and his face with a look of amazement and happiness on his face. "Excuse me have you seen-?"

"ROSE!" He exclaimed, trying to hug her.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She questioned and moved out the way so he couldn't hug her.

He looked disappointed. "It's me!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" Rose questioned, she had never seen this man in her life.

"Me!"

"Who's me?"

"Me, the Doctor!" He exclaimed.

"No, you're not the Doctor. The Doctor doesn't look like you," Rose said.

"I am the Doctor. I've regenerated," He said.

Rose crossed her arms. "Prove it," She said firmly.

"The very first thing I said to you is 'Run,' now do you believe me?"

"Yes. Doctor! It's really you! I thought I'd never see you again! I've searched for six whole months, and never found you. But now, finally I've found you!" Rose exclaimed, hugging the Doctor.

When the Doctor and Rose finally broke apart, Amy asked. "Doctor, who's she?"

"Oh, Amy this is Rose, Rose this is Amy. Rose is a former companion of mine, a long time ago."

Rose and Amy shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Come along, Pond, Rose. I've got a plan."

"Which is?" Amy asked.

"We go in the TARDIS up to the ships and try and persuade the Daleks and Cybermen to leave. Rose, how long have these ships been in the sky?"

"Since around one o clock this afternoon," Rose replied, checking her watch. "That's an hour and a half."

"Hmm, I wonder why they're waiting; they both usually attack as soon as they arrive. There must be something they are waiting for. Suddenly the Doctor felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled his psychic paper out. It had a message on it. It read 'Exterminate! Delete! Exterminate! Delete!'

"I was right. It is the Cybermen and the Daleks. Right, come along, Pond, Rose. We need to get on one of those ships," The Doctor said, running back to the TARDIS. Rose smiled. She was happy to be reunited with the Doctor.

She and Amy both ran after the Doctor. They got in the TARDIS.

"I see you've redecorated," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. "It all got wrecked when I regenerated. I like it better like this."

Rose nodded and the Doctor ran over to the control panel and set the coordinates of the Dalek saucer and they arrived.

The Doctor, Rose and Amy all ran to the door and The Doctor opened it. What he saw was shocking. Both Daleks and Cybermen were going about, TOGETHER! The Doctor slowly walked out the TARDIS and Rose and Amy followed. All of a sudden, a Dalek noticed them.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" It screeched…

**A/N So new story. My first Doctor Who Story with my two favourite elements, a Dalek/Cyberman alliance and Rose meeting Eleven. And will you check out my friend's story that she posted on my account, go on my profile to see it. **

**Also I beg you for reviews. PLEASE?**


	2. Aboard The Dalek Saucer

They all quickly dodged out the way.

"The pri-son-ers will be ta-ken to the ce-lls," A Dalek commanded, and three cybermen took The Doctor, Amy and Rose to the cells.

They were pushed in and the door was locked behind them.

"So, Doctor can't you just sonic us out of here?" Amy asked.

"No," The Doctor said, tapping the lock with his finger. "It's sonic-proof."

"Oh Great…!" Amy said.

The Doctor sat back on the cold metal bench. "So, Rose, where's my meta crisis clone?" he asked.

"Back in Pete's World, he didn't want to come. He's now the equivalent in Pete's World of you. He's saved earth quite a few times even though he's just human," Rose replied, looking at the ground.

"You have a clone?" Amy questioned, surprized.

"Yes, it's a long story," The Doctor answered. He stood up and began pacing.

"He's planning a way out. That's what he always does when he's planning," Amy said to Rose.

"Mm. My Doctor never really did that, but his whole personality changes when he regenerates," Rose said.

"Yeah, what is regeneration?" Amy asked.

"So he's never done it in front of you?" Rose asked. Amy shook her head. "Well, when he's dying, he changes his face, body, everything. I've only seen it once, but I see he's done it again."

"Right."

The Doctor stopped pacing. "I've got an idea!"

"What?" Rose and Amy both asked.

"We escape whenever they open the door," The Doctor said.

"Assuming they open the door," Rose said. "They might not."

"Oh, I never thought of that…" The Doctor said.

But they were in luck. Ten minutes later a cyberman opened the door.

"You will be upgraded. You will come with me," The Cyberman said.

"Run!" The Doctor whispered.

_Just like old times! _Rose thought, running after the Doctor. Amy wasn't so lucky though. The Cyberman caught her.

The Doctor turned around. "Amy!" He shouted, running after the cyberman. "Amelia!"

12345

Amy screamed. She wriggled in the cyberman's grasp. She saw a man with grey hair getting pushed into a machine. He screamed, and a minute later something stepped out.

It wasn't a Dalek, it wasn't a cyberman. It looked like a hybrid between the two.

"Be-hold," A Dalek said. "The first CyberDalek!"

"Exterminate! Delete!" It shouted.

Amy bit her lip. This_ was not _what she would become. She wouldn't let the Daleks and Cybermen throw her in that thing. She _wouldn't _let them.

She tried kicking the Cyberman and she tried punching it. But she couldn't get out of its grasp. It started pushing her towards the entrance of the machine. She couldn't let them put her in it. She was determined not to let them.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

But it pushed her straight into the machine.

12345

The Doctor was running to Amy, but a Dalek noticed him. "Run!" He whispered to Rose, who was standing beside him, and they ran in the other direction.

Suddenly, they heard screaming. They stopped running. _Not Amy, Please not Amy, _The Doctor thought.

The Doctor and Rose started running again, down a corridor. When they reached the end, they found an archway, leading into a big room. They walked though it quietly, careful not to let the Daleks and cybermen notice them.

They saw a big machine and something that resembled both a Dalek and a Cyberman. It was around Cyberman height, and it had an eye stalk and it was covered in the round things that are all over daleks. It had a dalek bottom half, and a Cyberman top half, but with a dalek gun on one hand and a cyberman gun on the other.

And then The Doctor saw Amy. She was wriggling in a cyberman's grasp.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

The Cyberman pushed Amy into the machine.

The Doctor fell to his knees, "Amy!" he shouted.

12345

Amy slid into the machine.

There were all sorts of bits of armour and things trying to go around her. She dodged out of the way of them.

Amy noticed a back door sort of thing, and tried to make her way to it. Suddenly, something came down from above her, and quickly she dodged out the way.

She rolled under some bits of armour, and finally she had reached the doorway. She crawled out, unharmed, with only a few bruises.

She had to find the doctor. That was her goal now.

Amy quietly tiptoed out of the room and away to look for the Doctor.

12345

Amy was gone. The Doctor would never be able to get her back. Why did this always happen. Soon she would emerge as a CyberDalek, with only hate in her mind. She wouldn't remember their friendship; she would just want to kill him.

"Error Error," A Cyberman declared. "The Female has escaped upgrading."

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat. Amy had escaped. He had to find her.

"Come along, Rose," He said, taking Rose's hand and running away.

They ran down a few empty corridors, there weren't any Daleks or Cybermen about. They came into a back room, there was no Daleks or Cybermen about here either.

"Doctor, look," Rose said, pointing to a small door. The Doctor kneeled down and opened it. He saw the inside of the upgrading machine.

"Amy must have come through here," He said.

"Doctor!" shouted a familiar voice.

The Doctor spun on his heels. "Amy!" he shouted and ran up to hug her.

"I thought you were upgraded into a CyberDalek!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I escaped," Amy replied.

"I know, I heard, a Cyberman announced it," The Doctor replied.

Rose just smiled. She was glad Amy was back, she liked her. They were going to be friends.

"Hi Amy, I was worried too-" Rose started.

"You will all be upgraded!"

**A/N: Yup, another cliff hanger. I wrote this chapter really quickly too. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**I Beg for reviews still.**

**SO please please review. **

**PLEASE**


	3. Jessie

"I don't think so!" The Doctor said sonicing a door open, and running in. Rose and Amy ran after him.

But suddenly, they heard hushed, electronic voices.

"We will upgrade every single human into a CyberDalek," One voice said, unmistakably a Cyberman's.

"Corr-ect, the pl-an is in pla-ce. The who-le hu-man race will be-come Cyber-Daleks and then we will turn all life into Cyber-Daleks," the second voice replied, unmistakably a Dalek.

Rose must have triggered some alarm, because she walked one step and an alarm sounded loudly.

"The Doc-tor has been loc-at-ed ex-ter-min-ate him!" A Dalek's voice ordered.

"Quick, back to the TARDIS," The Doctor whispered.

"Ex-ter-min-ate the Doc-tor and the Fe-males!" the Dalek ordered again.

A voice replied, "Delete! Exterminate!"

The CyberDalek .

"Run!" the Doctor shouted.

They ran quickly back to the TARDIS, which was just around the corner, luckily. The Doctor hurriedly pushed the key into the lock, turned it but it just wasn't opening.

"Come on," The Doctor urged.

He turned it again and the door swung open. The Doctor stumbled in; as he was leaning against the door he got quite a shock when it swung open. Rose and Amy quickly stumbled in and held each door in place as the CyberDalek banged against the door with its huge metal fist.

The Doctor set the co-ordinates to earth, London, right below the spaceships. The familiar thrumming sound sounded throughout the TARDIS and Amy and Rose let go of the doors.

"Right, we're here. Come along Tyler, Pond," The Doctor said, walking to the door. "It should be safe down here."

They all stepped out the TARDIS. It wasn't like the Doctor said. What they saw was a scene of devastation and horror. Cries of "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" and "DELETE!" sounded loudly.

Daleks rolled along the street, ushering humans along.

"You will come with us or be ex-ter-min-at-ed!" One of the Daleks stated.

"Where are you taking us?" a woman asked.

A Cyberman spoke. "To be upgraded."

The woman shrunk into the shadows. "Into what exactly…?" she whispered fearfully.

"In-to a Cy-ber-Da-lek," The Dalek said.

The woman jumped forward to face the Dalek and the Cyberman. "I DO NOT WANT THAT!" She screeched. "I will not become something that I am not. I am human and I always will be. I am NOT getting upgraded."

The Dalek cried, "Ex-ter-min-"

Amy hit the Dalek on the head with a stick while the Doctor took the woman's hand and they ran into the TARDIS. Rose took the small gun she had been carrying and shot the Dalek in the eyestalk.

"My Vis-ion is im-pared I cannot see!" The Dalek cried, and Rose and Amy quickly ushered the other people into the TARDIS. The Cyberman tried to run after them, but Cybermen are not very good runners, luckily.

Once the party of around twenty people, and Rose and Amy were inside, they shut the door and the Doctor set the TARDIS on course for a new location, a small village outside London, a pretty safe place, away from any danger. The usual thrumming sound started.

"Thank you," The woman that had stood up to the Dalek said.

"No Problem," Amy answered. "What's your name?"

"Jessie, Jessie Owen," She said.

"Nice to meet you Jessie," Rose said. "I'm Rose, this is Amy, and over there is The Doctor."

"Pond, Rose, we're here!" The Doctor shouted over the crowd of twenty people who were looking around the TARDIS, quite shocked.

The Doctor pushed through the crowd, and opened the door. Everyone streamed out obviously glad to get out of the strange spaceship, well, everyone except Jessie.

"Aren't you going?" Amy asked.

"No," Jessie replied. "I want to fight those evil things that wanted to Turn me into a CyberDalek. Can you ask the Doctor if I can stay?"

"Of course," Amy said and walked up to the Doctor. "The woman you saved from the Dalek, Jessie, she wants to stay and help get rid of the Daleks and Cybermen. Can she?"

"No," The Doctor said firmly. "I don't want to get any more innocent humans in danger."

"But she _wants _to," Amy said.

"Alright, Pond, she can stay," The Doctor said.

"Yes!" Amy bounded down the steps to Jessie and Rose.

"So?"

"He said yes. It took a bit of persuasion but he gave in," Amy replied.

Jessie nodded. "Good."

"Alright, back to London!" The Doctor exclaimed. The usual thrumming noise sounded throughout the TARDIS and a few seconds later, the Doctor said, "We're here!"

They all headed to the door and the Doctor opened it.

Everything was silent. No shouts of "HELP" and no cries of "EXTERMINATE" or "DELETE" Just silence. Dusk was falling over the streets and the streetlights were beginning to glow orange.

"Where is everybody?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor pointed to the sky. "Up there," he whispered.

"Heaven?" Jessie asked, bewildered.

"No, Jessie! Of course not! They're in the space ships! Where did you think the Daleks and Cybermen came from?"

"What spaceships? I never saw any spaceships! I just thought they appeared, like teleported," Jessie said.

The Doctor looked up. " They did teleport, but from those space-"

He looked down "…Ships." He looked around the sky. "They've gone!" He ran a hand through his hair. "We need to follow them… Now!"

He dashed into the TARDIS. He turned various knobs and pushed various buttons.

Amy, Jessie and Rose walked in behind him.

"I've locked us on to their ships," The Doctor said.

The TARDIS started shaking and wobbling and they all hung on for dear life. Around twenty seconds later, the Doctor said, "They've stopped. We can land."

The shaking stopped and the Doctor opened the door. They stepped out the door to a surprizing sight.

"Be-hold," A Dalek voice sounded. "The comp-lete ar-my of Cy-ber-Da-leks!"…..

**A/N: Yay, another cliff hanger. Sorry for the wait. I was on holiday and there wasn't any WiFi in the cottage, so I couldn't upload this chapter. Jessie is just an OC I made up on the spot. I have loads of ideas for this story and even a sequel planned! I'm not really planning on making this story too long, around 10 chapters. The next chapter will be up soon, in a few days or so.**

**And please, please, please review. I won't update unless I get a review. I LOVE REVIEWS.**

**Henny14.**


End file.
